A Perfect Match
by Taydesita Otaku
Summary: hola, este es mi primer fic, así que seré breve en este summary... los asaltos ocurren.. las miradas se cruzan... Yami se enamora O_O si quieren saber mas... lean ^^ (R&R)
1. Default Chapter

Hola hola, antes que nada quiero decirles que soy nueva en el mundo de los escritores de fic y les pido por favor que no sean muy malos conmigo si no les gusta mi fic, porque en lo personal me gusta mucho n.n.  
  
Pues... siento decirles que no les diré nada de nada acerca de lo que se trata en general esta historia (por cierto que me rompí la cabeza haciéndolo) por que si no le quito todo lo bueno y nadie quiere eso vdd?  
  
Me da cosaaaa!!! Créanme que estoy súper súper súper nerviosaaaaa pero bueno, mejor comienzo la historia de una vez....  
  
Pero antes se que yu-gi-oh no me pertenece, pero este fic sip, bueno ahora si n.n  
  
Acotaciones:  
  
Y: Yugi Y.Y: Yami Yugi B: Bakura  
  
R: Ryou T: Tea TR : Tristan J : Joey  
  
/*/ pensamientos  
  
acciones  
  
'asdf' conversaciones mentales  
  
n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n n.n  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Era una noche tranquila y un poco cálida en la ciudad de Domino y un chico de estatura un poco baja, grandes ojos púrpuras y cabello rojizo con mechones rubios en el frente caminaba por las calles un poco oscuras después de un largo día de escuela como era de costumbre; pero lo que no sabía es que esa noche no sería muy normal como las demás.  
  
Después de recorrer ya medio camino desde la escuela hasta la tienda de cartas de duelo de monstruos de su abuelo el chico pasó muy cerca de un callejón muy poco iluminado del cual se lograban escuchar unos ruidillos como de un forcejeo, lo que llamó un poco su atención, así que decidió ir a echar un vistazo, lo mas seguro era que se tratase de unos gatos peleando por algún comestible.  
  
El chico se encamino dentro de ese callejón oscuro sin emitir alguna especie de sonido que lograra del indicio de su presencia, así que decidió aguzar sus oídos a ver si encontraba alguna respuesta, y lo logró, logró escuchar lo que parecía un asalto....  
  
Ladrón 1 (L1): anda niña, dame todo lo que tengas   
  
Esta chica describía una estatura media, un cabello largo que llegaba hasta media espalda y de color lila , ojos del mismo color y de un cuerpo de 90- 60-90  
  
Chica (ch): ya les dije que no tengo nada de valor!  
  
Ladrón 2 (l2): no mientas, ahora entréganos ese medallón y esa cadena que cuelgan de tu cuello  
  
Este medallón tenía lo que parecía el ojo de Osiris gravado en el centro y en el contorno de la forma circular de éste se encontraban algunas piedras preciosas como rubíes y esmeraldas, generalmente se lo ponía debajo de la blusa para que no se notara que lo traía, pero ese día salió de su lugar.  
  
Ch: eso nunca!!!   
  
L1: será mas fácil que nos entregues esos artículos por las buenas!  
  
Ch: suéltenme!!!  
  
L2: cállate escuincla   
  
Es entonces cuando el chico rojizo de nombre Yugi Moto se da cuenta de que esa chica está en graves aprietos y corre para tratar de ayudarla.  
  
Y: déjenla en paz ladrones!  
  
L1: jajajaja al parecer habrá otra víctima esta noche  
  
Y:   
  
L2:   
  
Ch: /ahora es cuando/   
  
L2: no escaparás ilesa niña!   
  
Y.Y: 'hablando con Yugi mentalmente' Te ayudaré Yugi   
  
Y: 'hablando con Yami mentalmente' si, gracias Yami  
  
Y.Y: hey ustedes! Déjenla ir!  
  
L2: que terco eres!   
  
Y.Y:   
  
L2: X_x  
  
L1: código 5!!!  
  
Y.Y: ¿?  
  
Al decir esas palabras aparecieron otros 3 ladrones con tubos y cadenas a manera de armas con mirada y sonrisa maliciosa que se fijaron en Yami.  
  
Ladrón 3 (L3): acabas de cavar tu propia tumba jajajajajajaja  
  
Ladrón 4 (L4): de este callejón no saldrás  
  
Ladrón 5 (l5): morirás  
  
Y.Y: ............  
  
L3: de la impresión debió quedarse sin habla jajajaja  
  
L5: terminemos esto de una vez por todas   
  
Y.Y: es todo lo que tienen?   
  
L5: la próxima vez no fallaré  
  
Y.Y: el dark hole.... sabes lo que hace?  
  
L5: si, destruye a todos los monstruos del campo, pero esto no es un duelo!  
  
Y.Y: prepárense.... dark hole !!! arrasa con todo!!!!  
  
Todos los ladrones: (gritos y desaparecen)  
  
Y.Y: oye... estás bien?  
  
Ch: ..................  
  
Y.Y: respóndeme por favor....  
  
Ch: huh?? Que pasó?  
  
La chica al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los de Yami se sobresalto y sin querer le da un golpe en la cara acompañado de un grito.  
  
Y.Y: hey hey! Yo no te haré daño! Tranquila!  
  
Ch: o.o lo siento, creí que eras un ladrón. Por cierto.... donde están?  
  
Y.Y: pues.... verás..... ellos..... escaparon.... n_nUU  
  
Ch: ok  
  
Y.Y: oh si, toma tu medallón  
  
Ch: gracias, eres muy amable n_n /wow, está hecho un biscocho!, YA! Mejor disimulo/ (N/A: ¬¬* de donde saqué eso??)  
  
Y.Y: /yo la conozco... pero... de donde?/ no es nada  
  
Ch: creo que no me he presentado, mi nombre es Naoko Hirazagi n_n  
  
Y.Y: yo soy Yugi Moto (N/A: MENTIROSO!!!!)   
  
Naoko (N): (N/A: que coincidencia ¬¬)  
  
Y.Y: aun estás débil... será mejor que te lleve a casa...  
  
N: pero... hay un inconveniente....  
  
Y.Y: cuál?  
  
N: no hay nadie en casa.....  
  
Y.Y: 'hablando mentalmente con Yugi' crees que pueda quedarse en tu casa?  
  
Y: 'hablando mentalmente con Yami' mmm no creo que haya problemas, el abuelo se fue a una expedición y no regresará hasta dentro de un mes  
  
Y.Y: 'hablando mentalmente con Yugi' entonces si?  
  
Y: 'hablando mentalmente con Yami' claro que si  
  
Y.Y: 'hablando mentalmente con Yugi' genial  
  
Y.Y: pues si gustas puedes quedarte en la mía a pasar la noche....  
  
N: no, gracias, no quiero causar mas molestias....  
  
Y.Y: no has causado ningún problema  
  
N: bueno, está bien, iré contigo n_n (N/A: como es que aceptó si ni siquiera sabía el tipo de persona que era Yami!!!!!! ¬¬**)  
  
El camino hacia el hogar de Yami no quedaba muy lejos, pero como ya era de noche la oscuridad reinaba sobre las calles de la ciudad de Domino. Durante todo el trayecto al destino antes mencionado se la pasaron charlando hasta que...  
  
Y.Y: ¿cómo es que te topaste con esos ladrones?  
  
N: verás, fue de regreso de la escuela  
  
***Flash back***  
  
N: si, nos vemos el Lunes adiós!!! n_n  
  
Amiga de Naoko (AN) : sale, si puedo voy a tu casa mañana para parrandear un rato o a ver que nos ponemos a hacer  
  
N: ya dijiste, cuídate! Bye bye!  
  
AN: bye!  
  
Y así Naoko se encamino hacia su hogar que quedaba un poco retirado de ese lugar, pero en el autobús llegaba en relativamente poco tiempo, y de camino al autobús tenia que recorrer unas dos cuadras un poco largas por el cual estaba un callejón que no le inspiraba ninguna confianza, pero no quedaba otra opción.  
  
N: ya estoy un poco retrasada, será mejor que acelere el paso - susurró para si misma mientras pasaba por enfrente del callejón.  
  
¿?: vaya vaya, que hace una chica colegiala por estas calles y tan sola?  
  
Naoko no le dio importancia a eso y siguió su camino, pues por esas calles había cada tipo de gente tan irrespetuosa que era mejor ignorarla.  
  
¿?: no te servirá de nada el solo hecho de ignorarme  
  
¿?2: mejor entréganos todas tus cosas de manera pacífica, así no tendrás heridas graves  
  
N: no tengo nada de valor, mejor no pierdan si tiempo  
  
¿?: todas las colegialas de por aquí siempre traen algo de dinero consigo....  
  
N: pero no yo  
  
¿?:   
  
N: ¡suélteme!  
  
******fin del flash back******  
  
N: y fue cuando tu llegaste  
  
Y.Y: ahora entiendo....  
  
N: lo bueno fue que no llevaba mi monte, si no hubiese sido peor...  
  
Y.Y: eres duelista?  
  
N: si  
  
Y.Y: mira, ya llegamos  
  
N: o.k.  
  
Diciendo esto Yami sacó unas llaves de su bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta del inmueble.  
  
Y.Y: pasa   
  
N: gracias n.n  
  
Diciendo esto Yami quedó un poco sonrojado, pero no se notó porque la luz estaba apagada, cosa que no duró mucho tiempo pues se apresuró a encenderla  
  
Y.Y: espérame aquí , te traeré algo de cenar n.n  
  
N: si   
  
N: //valla, todo este ajetreo me dejó agotada, pero será mejor que espere a Yugi... pero ya no aguanto... // - y diciendo esto se quedó dormida en el sofá y  
  
Yami salió de la cocina con un pequeño delantal rosa y un guante amarillo en la mano (N/A: KAWAII!!!!! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj ya!!!)  
  
Y.Y: Naoko, te gustan los... se durmió, pero la comprendo  
  
Y a Yami no le quedó de otra mas que llevar a Naoko en brazos a su alcoba y dejarla descansar en su cama, él dormiría en el sofá por lo que se quitó el delantal (N/A: jajajajaja) Y lo dejó sobre una silla  
  
Y.Y: (N/A: O.O queeee! Solo a mi se me ocurre -_-)  
  
Después de dejar a Naoko en su cama Yami se sienta a un lado de ella y la mira de una manera mas tierna y fue en eso que una voz dentro de su cabeza lo sacó de esa imagen que tenía proyectada...  
  
Y: 'ya dejame salir Yami!'  
  
Y.Y: ........  
  
Y: 'YAMI!!!!'  
  
Y.Y: 'que pasa!!!??? O.O  
  
Y: 'ya déjame salir por favor'  
  
Y.Y: si, seguro  
  
Y Yami dejó utilizar de nueva cuenta su cuerpo a Yugi, quedando de una manera borrosa.  
  
Y: Yami, si de casualidad Naoko despierta se morirá de un susto al verte así, pensará que eres un fantasma o algo así...  
  
Y.Y: mejor vamos abajo, no la vallas a despertar  
  
Y: buena idea, por que ya no aguanto  
  
Y.Y: que no aguantas?  
  
Y: mejor date prisa en bajar que si no estallo  
  
Y.Y:   
  
Y: jajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
Y.Y: que???  
  
Y: no dejas de mirarla, acaso te gusta?  
  
Y.Y: que? Como se te ocurren esas cosas, no me podría pasar algo así y menos por alguien que apenas conozco o///o  
  
Y: entonces por que estás sonrojado??  
  
Y.Y: no es nada U///U  
  
Y: si es algo  
  
Y.Y: que no! u///u  
  
Y: no puedes ocultarlo, eso es obvio!  
  
Y.Y: compruébalo! ¬¬  
  
Y: verás, es muy simple, solo me tuve que fijar en la manera en que la miraste hace unos momentos n_n  
  
Y.Y: o///o (N/A: imagínense!!! Yami sonrojado!! KAWAIIIIIIIII)  
  
Y: tengo sueño, mejor ya me voy a dormir u_u  
  
Y.Y: buena idea, te veré mañana  
  
Y: si, buenas noches Yami  
  
Y.Y: buenas noches Yugi  
  
Y fue así como Yami brilló con una débil luz para entrar al rompecabezas del milenio y el final del día para el joven de nombre Yugi Moto.  
  
Y que les pareció??? Espero que les guste por que yo soy principiante en esto y sigo nerviosa o.o, por favor!!!! Déjenme muchos reviews por favor!!! Eso me haría sumamente e inmensamente feliz!! n.n Aaaa si y muchas gracias a mi amigo Inu Yasha que me ayudó en algunas cosas de este fic!  
  
Así que ya saben! R&R (si gustan, claro) 


	2. capítulo 2

Hola a mis lectores! Aquí estoy yo otra vez con mi fic y primeramente dando las gracias a Duel-Chan y a Kathleen por sus bellos reviews n.n, espero tener mas en este capítulo pero ya le paro de tanto bla-bla y comencemos con el fic!!!  
  
p.d. no lo puedo actualizar seguido por que voy a la escuela, solo los fines de semana puedo hacerlo  
  
Ya saben las acotaciones...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Naoko se despertó muy temprano en un lugar que no conocía, intentó hacer memoria de lo que había ocurrido, pero lo último que recordaba era que se había quedado dormida en un sofá, pero no se daba una idea de cómo era que había llegado hasta ahí.  
  
N: /mejor me levanto a ver en que puedo ayudar/  
  
Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la cocina y lavó unos pocos platos sucios que había. Una vez desocupado el fregador, sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su pants un cepillo y una pasta dental, se acercó una toalla y comenzó a asearse un poco para después guardarlos y echar un vistazo al refrigerador para ver que podría preparar para el desayuno...  
  
N: veamos.... lechuga, queso ojalá y que le agrade...  
  
Tomó unos huevos, una cacerola y los demás utensilios necesarios para preparar el desayuno y comenzó a cocinar.  
  
Mientras en la habitación del abuelo de Yugi, alguien comenzaba a despertarse lentamente y miró el reloj que estaba en la cómoda donde guardaban su ropa, el cual marcaba las 9:30. Se levantó y entró al cuarto de baño para asearse; una vez que terminó de realizar esa actividad salió ya con ropa normal y bien despierto, tomo su rompecabezas del milenio para encontrarse con un olor a comida proveniente del comedor, al bajar se encontró la mesa muy bien arreglada y el desayuno servido...  
  
Y: Naoko?  
  
N: buenos días Yugi n.n  
  
Y: tu hiciste todo esto?  
  
N: si n.n  
  
Y: no te hubieres molestado  
  
N: no es ninguna molestia Yugi, pues tu ya me ayudaste mucho anteriormente  
  
Y: pues... no fue nada el ayudarte ñ.ñ  
  
N: de que otra manera te lo podría pagar?  
  
Y en ese momento Yugi cambia a Yami Yugi sin que Naoko se de cuenta...  
  
Y.Y: pero ya has hecho mucho, y como te dije, no fue nada n.n  
  
N: no he hecho nada, aún me falta mucho por agradecerte  
  
En esos momentos se escuchó una cancioncilla anunciando que la ropa de la lavadora estaba lista (N/A: a que hora la puso??? O.o)  
  
N: espera un momento   
  
Y: 'te vas a quedar mirándola todo el día o te vas a comer el desayuno? ñ.ñ'  
  
Y.Y: que te hace pensar que la estoy mirando a ella?  
  
N: Yugi, no te has comido el desayuno? acaso no te gusto?  
  
Y.Y: no, no es eso, solo que no tengo hambre, pero está muy rico! ñ.ñ  
  
N: que bueno que te gusto n.n  
  
Se alcanzó a percibir un sonido de un timbre, indicando que alguien estaba esperando a que le atendieran...  
  
Y.Y: parece que ya llegaron Joey y los demás, iré a abrir   
  
J: hola viejo como has estado?!!  
  
T: hola Yugi n.n  
  
Tr: hola Yugi!  
  
Y: ' mi turno'   
  
Y: hola chicos, pasen n.n  
  
T: gracias Yugi  
  
J: oye Yugi, quien está en la cocina?  
  
Y: ehhh /y ahora que?/  
  
Tr: anda viejo, ya dinos  
  
Y: puesss, es una amiga ñ.ñ  
  
J: solo una amiga??   
  
Y: si, solo una amiga  
  
N: Hola!! n.n  
  
Al verla a Joey y Tristan se quedaron con cara de o.O  
  
Y: amigos, ella es Naoko Hirazagi, Naoko ellos son Tristan, Tea y Joey  
  
T: hola, mucho gusto n.n  
  
Tr: hola n.n  
  
J: hola linda n.n  
  
N: hola a todos n.n  
  
J: mi nombre es Joey Wheeler y tengo el 2º. Lugar en el torneo de duelo de monstruos   
  
Tr: y eso a que hora te lo preguntó   
  
All: n.ñU  
  
T: chicos ya dejen de pelear! ñ.ñ  
  
Tr y J: él empezó!  
  
Y: discúlpalos Naoko, pero ellos son así todo el tiempo n.ñ  
  
N: no hay problema n.ñ  
  
T: Tristán, recuerda a Serenity  
  
Tr: es verdad n.n  
  
J: entonces.... Tu nombre es Naoko verdad? Que lindo nombre...  
  
N: gracias ñ.n... /????????/  
  
T: ya déjala en paz Joey !  
  
J: oye, eso duele!  
  
T: menos mal que ya reaccionaste!  
  
Tr: y desde cuando se conocen Yugi?  
  
Y: pues...   
  
N:   
  
Y: la conocí anoche.... la estaban asaltando...  
  
J: pero no te pasó nada verdad Naoko?  
  
N: no, gracias a Yugi solo me desmayé  
  
Y.Y: 'si, gracias a Yugi ¬¬'  
  
J: y ya estás bien?  
  
N: si, gracias n.n  
  
Y: /parece que ya flechó a dos/  
  
N: Yugi, me regalas tu hora por favor?  
  
Y: si, son las 10:45  
  
N: mi madre debe de estar preocupada por que no estoy en casa, llegaba a las 7:30 a.m.  
  
Y: gustas que te preste el teléfono?  
  
N: si por favor /que alboroto se armará cuando llegue../  
  
Y: toma   
  
N: gracias /ojalá y que se hayan retrasado/  
  
Contestadora: usted está llamando a la casa de la familia Hirazagi, por el momento no nos encontramos, deje su mensaje después del tono...  
  
N: no han llegado, será mejor que me vaya por si acaso....  
  
J: te acompaño!  
  
T: ¬¬  
  
J: algo podría pasarte!  
  
N: si gustan pueden ir todos n.n  
  
T, Tr, Y: si!  
  
Así, todos cerraron puertas y ventanas del hogar de Yugi, sin olvidar el negocio de su abuelo y se dirigieron a casa de Naoko, la cual quedaba cerca de la del chico poseedor del rompecabezas del milenio...  
  
N: aquí es n.n  
  
Naoko se detuvo en una casa con un cancel al frente, era una casa grande, mejor dicho grandísima, era muy larga de frente, y la cochera tenía espacio para dos camionetas grandes, la fachada daba la impresión de que no era una estructura vieja; y como se veía de largo era de fondo...  
  
La chica que habitaba esa grande casa sacó sus llaves para abrir los candados del cancel y entró más rápido para quitar la llave de la puerta del inmueble.  
  
N: pasen n.n  
  
Tr: esta es tu casa?? O.o  
  
N: si n.n  
  
T: es muy grande!  
  
Sirvienta (s): buenos días señorita Naoko  
  
N: buenos días! n.n  
  
S: por que no llegó anoche a casa?  
  
N: ehhh lo que pasa es que.... /que le digo??/ es que tenía que terminar un trabajo de historia para el Lunes, y como el resto del equipo no estará el fin de semana nos quedamos todas para terminarlo ñ.ñU  
  
S: está bien y ellos son...  
  
N: son... unos amigos que me encontré en el camino de regreso ñ.n  
  
S: su madre llamó  
  
N: para que? o.o  
  
S: para avisar que se retrasaría  
  
N: pero por qué? o.o  
  
S: por que está lloviendo demasiado fuerte desde la madrugada y no ha dejado de llover; regresarán cuando todo se calme  
  
N: pero si aquí está muy soleado....  
  
S2: tomen asiento  
  
Todos se sentaron en uno de los amplios sillones de la grande sala. Los sirvientes no tardaron en llevar algunos tentempiés y algunas bebidas que dejaron en la mesa de centro, en la cual había algunos adornos como estatuillas y figuras de porcelana  
  
N: muchas gracias  
  
J: órale! Que casota  
  
T: y como es que tienen... esto, si no es indiscreción...  
  
N: pues, mi padre es líder de una empresa, mi madre neurocirujana, mi hermana compitió en unos juegos nacionales de Canadá, ganó el primer lugar y le dieron un millón y mi otra hermana trabaja en un negocio de computadoras  
  
Tr: o.O  
  
Y: tu hermana es duelista?  
  
N: si, pero me siento algo sola.....  
  
J: por que? o.o  
  
N: por que soy la única que se queda aquí...  
  
Tr: pero si parece que hay mucha gente por aquí..  
  
N: eso parece, pero mi madre está todo el día en el hospital, mi padre en la empresa, mi hermana Tamao en el negocio, y mi hermana Urico en Canadá....  
  
T: comprendo....  
  
S: señorita Naoko, le llaman por teléfono   
  
N: gracias, ¿Aló? A hola yo, ahora? Ok no hay problema, en casa con unos amigos, 4 2 ay niña que haré contigo okis bye no tiene remedio...  
  
Y: quien vendrá?  
  
N: una amiga mía n.n  
  
Tr: y está bo....  
  
T:   
  
Tr: oye ¬¬  
  
T: ya compórtate Tristán  
  
Tr: ya pues, pero no me golpees  
  
T: no lo haré si te comportas como se debe ¬¬ Joey, Yugi y Naoko: ñ.ñ  
  
Y: y que edad tienes?  
  
N: 16  
  
J: aquí todos tenemos 17 n.n  
  
Tr: y en que preparatoria estás?  
  
N: por desgracia estudio en colegio, no en una escuela publica u.u  
  
Tr: O.o  
  
En ese momento se escuchó que algo o alguien se acercaba corriendo rápidamente y se lanzaba hacia Naoko  
  
N: hola Queen!  
  
Queen era una perrita de raza cocker spaniel de color café y con algunos mechones que le cubrían una parte de sus ojos miel  
  
T: que lindoo! =3  
  
Q :   
  
N: yo tambien te extrañé mucho anda, saluda y vete a jugar con chester y bombón  
  
Q:   
  
Los sirvientes distinguieron el sonido del timbre de la puerta y fueron rápidamente a atenderla...  
  
S: buenas tardes señorita Orimoto  
  
O: buenas tardes n.n  
  
S: pase, La señorita Naoko está en la sala con unos amigos  
  
O: si, gracias   
  
O: hola!  
  
N. hola Rika!  
  
N: Rika, ellos son mis amigos Joey, Tristán, Yugi y Tea  
  
All: mucho gusto n.n  
  
Esta chica era de la estatura de Naoko, con un cuerpo envidiable, delgada, de cabello corto hasta los hombros, de color castaño claro y ojos de color miel  
  
J: /a cual escogeré?!/  
  
R: mira lo que compre hoy   
  
N: o.o de donde la sacaste?  
  
R: la compré por ahí...  
  
Y.Y: 'se la obsequiará?'  
  
Y: 'no lo se...'  
  
R: espera un momento, tu eres Yugi Moto? El que ganó el torneo de Pegasus?  
  
Y: si, soy yo n.n  
  
R: me gustaría probar que tan fuerte eres en realidad, y tambien me gustaría probar esta nueva carta! Que dices? Aceptas?  
  
Y: entonces.... que comience el duelo!  
  
S2: la comida está lista, pueden pasar al comedor n.n  
  
N: si, ya vamos n.n  
  
R: entonces será después.... tengo algo de hambruna...  
  
S2: el comedor está por aquí, síganme  
  
Y todos fueron hacia el comedor. Este comedor era bastante amplio, con una mesa para 12 o más personas, con un blanco mantel que llegaba casi al piso, los cubiertos muy variados, los platos con ensalada servidos y las copas con limonada, con servilletas de tela y un arreglo floral en medio de la mesa con flores muy bellas...  
  
N: bien, demos gracias por los alimentos de hoy  
  
R y N: desde arriba para abajo Dios bendiga lo que caiga a la barriga XD  
  
R: ahora si a clavarle el diente!!  
  
Después de la comida todos estaban de nuevo en la sala......  
  
R: Yugi, me permites tu baraja por favor? n.n  
  
Y: si, toma   
  
R: gracias //ahá! Si juega esta jugaré con esta y ya está todo listo, este duelo ya lo tengo ganado//  
  
Y: me prestas la tuya?  
  
R: ehhh... si, toma //maldición! Verá mis cartas! Ya no tengo este juego ganado -_-//  
  
Y: gracias n.n  
  
J: //ahora es mi oportunidad// y dime Naoko, hay algún chico en tu vida?  
  
N: pues... no n.n  
  
J: // mejor aún! // pero si tu eres una chica muy linda, ¿cómo es que no tienes pretendientes?  
  
N: por que los que se me declaran no me inspiran confianza, la mayoría solo me quiere para presumir que ya tiene novia o cosas por el estilo...  
  
J: haces bien, yo no soy como esos, yo les doy mi cariño a las chicas, no es mi estilo presumirlas n.n  
  
N: ahh que bien ñ.ñ  
  
T: ya déjala Joey!  
  
J: ahora que hice? Solo quiero conocerla mejor!  
  
N: si, no hay problema, Joey es agradable n.ñ  
  
Tr: pero a la larga te fastidia  
  
J: que dijiste Tristán?!  
  
T: que a la larga... no se nos está haciendo tarde?  
  
J: ¬¬  
  
T: Yugi! Ya es algo tarde, será mejor que nos retiremos ya  
  
Y: está bien, toma tu baraja Rika n.n   
  
R: pero que hay de... bueno, será en otra ocasión   
  
N: me pasas tu numero de teléfono?  
  
Y: si Toma n.n  
  
N: gracias, este es el mío   
  
Todos comenzaron a encaminarse a la entrada....  
  
T: gracias, bueno, nos retiramos, gracias por la comida n.n  
  
N: no hay que agradecer, y muchísimas gracias Yugi  
  
Sin que nadie lo note Yami ocupa el cuerpo de Yugi  
  
Y.Y: no las des, fue un gusto conocerte y convivir contigo   
  
N: //que me pasaa!// n / / n  
  
Tr: entonces... te escribiremos pronto  
  
N: ok  
  
S:   
  
T: bueno... bye!  
  
R: bye!!!  
  
N: adiós n.n  
  
J: te veré pronto linda adiós  
  
N: adiós a todos n.n  
  
Así fue como Yugi, Tea y los demás se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, pero Rika se quedó en casa de Naoko...  
  
R: son agradables, ¿no lo crees?  
  
N: si, mucho. Vamos a mi habitación, tengo que decirte algo urgentemente  
  
R: no me puedes decir de una vez?  
  
N: no, es algo de ya-sabes-que  
  
R: está bien, entonces rápido por que la curiosidad me mata n.n  
  
Las dos chicas se dirigieron al cuarto de Naoko. Este lugar era grande, lo suficiente para que estuviera su cama, un closet con su ropa, un baño, y un tocador con un espejo grande y algunos cuantos artículos para maquillarse; en la parte del fondo había una terraza que daba al jardín, la cual tenía una mesa y dos sillas, y las paredes eran de color rosa tenue...  
  
N: mira, lo que pasa es que creo que Yugi tiene un artículo del milenio...  
  
R: O.o y como te diste cuenta?  
  
N: logré sentir la presencia de alguien más a parte de nosotros seis...  
  
R: con que es eso... un artículo del milenio y otra presencia...  
  
N: si, lo sentí varias veces...  
  
R: cuenta, cuenta  
  
N: la primera vez fue durante el asalto.... la segunda fue durante el desayuno en su casa y la tercera fue cuando estaban por irse hace un momento....  
  
R: wow, que otra cosa hay? Pudiste verlo?  
  
N: solo sentirlo.... y tal vez definir un poco su silueta....  
  
R: y que puedes decir al respecto?  
  
N: que es muy parecido a Yugi, si se puede decir idénticos  
  
R: esto se pone muy interesante....pero como los puedes distinguir?  
  
N: por la estatura y el tipo de mirada...  
  
R: es por eso que te sonrojaste cuando te despedías de ellos?  
  
N: si... se notó mucho???  
  
R: no mucho...  
  
N: menos mal...  
  
N: no es por correrte, pero ya pasa de las cinco eh?  
  
R: me das posada por hoy?  
  
N: si te dejan si  
  
R: entonces me prestas tu teléfono para ver si me dejan?  
  
N: si, está detrás de ti  
  
R: ok   
  
R: mamá? Soy yo, puedo quedarme en casa de Naoko hoy? Ok, gracias ma... bye!  
  
N: y?  
  
R: me quedo  
  
N: ok  
  
************************ en el cuarto de Yugi*********************  
  
Y.Y: me hubiera gustado pelear con esa chica, tenía cartas muy buenas  
  
Y: cierto, a mí también me hubiera gustado, lástima que no hubo tiempo...  
  
Y.Y: Yugi..  
  
Y: que pasa Yami?  
  
Y.Y: no lo se... pero en casa de Naoko hubo veces en las que sentí que podía verme, tu que crees? Se habrá dado cuenta de mi existencia?  
  
Y: no lo se Yami, ojalá que no ... ya que con eso podrías alejarla, y no quieres eso verdad? ¬¬  
  
Y.Y: Claro que no! ¬¬  
  
Y: entonces?  
  
Y.Y: o tu quisieras que se enredara en el asunto de los artículos del milenio?  
  
Y: pues no!  
  
Y.Y: es ese caso tendremos que ser más precavidos y no cambiar tanto cerca de ella  
  
Y: si, así no se dará cuenta  
  
Después de unos instantes de un gran silencio Yugi retomó la charla  
  
Y: parece que Joey le simpatizó a Naoko...  
  
Y.Y: aja.. u.ú  
  
Y: por que pusiste esa cara?  
  
Y.Y: por nada...  
  
Y: te pusiste celoso?  
  
Y.Y: celoso yo? Jajajaja no digas tonterías  
  
Y: si lo estás  
  
Y.Y: no lo estoy!  
  
Y: no lo estás!  
  
Y.Y: si lo estoy  
  
Y: ves que si!!!  
  
Y.Y: que no lo estoy ¬///¬  
  
Y: por que no intentas charlar con ella?  
  
Y.Y: charlar? Pero de que o sobre que? y por que debería si no me gusta ¬¬  
  
Y: no? pues como amigos!  
  
Y.Y: ah... pues me gustaría platicar sobre cartas o tener algún duelo....  
  
Y: cartas! Es que no sabes otra cosa que no sean cartas? Así nunca la conquistarás!  
  
Y.Y: conquistar a quien!?  
  
Y: pues a Naoko!  
  
Y.Y: pero....para que?  
  
Y: pues... tu sabes....  
  
Y.Y: te refieres a....  
  
Y: exacto!  
  
Y.Y: pero como podría.. ella y .... yo.....  
  
Y: no niegues tus sentimientos corazón de piedra! n.n  
  
Y.Y: pero... como podré lograrlo?  
  
Y: eso déjamelo a mí n.n  
  
Y.Y: n///n  
  
Y: verás que te irá muy bien... que tal si le haces una visita?  
  
Y.Y: otra vez? No es demasiado pronto?  
  
Y: es verdad... entonces...  
  
Y.Y: :S  
  
Y: es probable que esté en el Internet...  
  
Y.Y: inter que? (N/A: todavía no le dicen nada de los grandes inventos de la humanidad ¿eh?)  
  
Y: internet, es para obtener información de manera más fácil y rápida y comunicarte con otras personas de cualquier parte del mundo, solo que ellas también deben de tenerlo...  
  
Y.Y: es un poco complicado para mí  
  
Y: después te enseñaré a usarlo, es muy sencillo, me pasas la tarjeta que nos dio Naoko por favor?  
  
Y.Y: si, toma  
  
Y: gracias... entonces.... (N/A: no se me ocurrió otro XD) agregar un contacto... listo.... mira, aquí esta!  
  
N: (desde el msn) hola!  
  
Y: (escribe) hola Naoko  
  
N: tienes micro?  
  
Y: si  
  
N: lo puedes poner?  
  
Y: si, no hay problema n.n  
  
N: (por el micro) y ahora le llamo a Naoko  
  
Y: (por el micro) no eres Naoko?  
  
N: no, soy Rika, me quedé en su casa   
  
N (R): KOKO!!! TE HABLAN POR EL MSN  
  
A lo lejos se podía distinguir la voz de alguien que cantaba muy quitada de la pena pero con una voz muy linda (N/A: ando corta de inspiración!!)  
  
N: no me digas Koko!! Quien es?  
  
R: Yugi  
  
N: peor cosa, si te escuchó te mato ¬¬  
  
R: ya ni modo, mejor contesta!  
  
N: ¬¬ hola Yugi! n.n  
  
Y: hola!  
  
N: que haciendo?  
  
Y: pues... revisando mi mail  
  
N: ok  
  
Y: quien estaba cantando?  
  
N: emm era el radio ñ.n  
  
Y: y otra pregunta... si no es mucha indiscreción..  
  
N: no te fijes, tu pregúntame lo que gustes  
  
Y: quien es koko?  
  
N: soy yo, así me dicen mis amigos  
  
Y: y eso?  
  
N: pues por que la última sílaba de mi nombre es ko y como solo se escucha medio raro le pusieron otro ko y pues... ahí está  
  
Y: ok  
  
R:   
  
N: ya estate en paz, que tu risa me da risa  
  
R:   
  
N: yaa!  
  
Y: te toca Yami  
  
Y.Y: pero si yo no se...  
  
Y: solo ponte cerca de esto habla y ella te escuchará  
  
Y.Y: solo eso?  
  
Y: si n.n  
  
N: ya pues, mejor prende el radio  
  
R: me parece razonable!  
  
N: ya no me hagas reír tanto que si no Yugi me juzgará de loca ¬¬  
  
R: pero si no es necesario juzgarte, por que ya estás!  
  
N: ¬¬  
  
R: ok, nada mas por que no tengo nada que hacer n.n  
  
N: discúlpame, pero aquí Rika me hace reír y...  
  
Y.Y: no hay problema, tomate el tiempo que quieras  
  
N: //ahí está otra vez esa otra presencia// gracias n.n  
  
N: y.... tu amigo Joey me pareció muy simpático n.n  
  
Y Yugi que estaba escuchando toda la conversación solo trató de no reírse y mantener su temple habitual... pero Yami no puedo contenerse a ponerse un poco celoso, pero trató de disimularlo....  
  
Y.Y: aaa eerrr si, Joey ¬¬ si, es un poco descontrolado  
  
N: a mí me pareció muy lindo n.n  
  
Y.Y: ¬¬...  
  
N: que fue eso?  
  
Y.Y: no fue nada, discúlpame  
  
N: jejeje ok ñ.ñ  
  
Y.Y: y cambiando de tema.... en que colegio estás?  
  
N: en uno que queda a cinco calles de la preparatoria del estado....  
  
Y.Y: ya veo, y en que curso estás?  
  
N: en el penúltimo, y tu en cual preparatoria estás?  
  
Y.Y: justo en la que está cerca de la tuya  
  
N: que bien n.n me imagino que estás en 5º. Grado también ¿no?  
  
Y.Y: pues si n.n  
  
N: sueles frecuentar por aquí?  
  
Y.Y: a decir verdad... no mucho, solo los fines de semana  
  
N: yo igual, en el cole me dejan demasiados deberes...   
  
Y.Y: tienes sueño?  
  
N: algo...  
  
Y.Y: y que has hecho desde que me retiré de tu casa?  
  
N: me puse a jugar basket con Rika, y después al Jacuzzi  
  
Y.Y: debes de estar muy agotada...  
  
N: solo un poco...  
  
Y.Y: mejor ya duerme y descansa  
  
N: no, así está bien  
  
Y.Y: segura?  
  
N: si, no te fijes en estos detalles n.n  
  
Y.Y: está bien  
  
R: me duelen las piernas!  
  
N: espera.. se mas discreta!  
  
R: todavía estás hablando?  
  
N: si  
  
R: a bueno, pero solo te recuerdo que mañana vamos a juntarnos con las demás para ver que hacemos  
  
N: es verdad, ya pues, ya duérmete  
  
R: si eso es lo que haré  
  
N: ok, disculpa la interrupción, pero esta niña...  
  
Y.Y: no hay de qué n.n  
  
N: oye, terminamos de charlar otro día? Tengo que hacer unas cosas  
  
Y.Y: está bien, no hay problema n.n  
  
N: ok, me gustó mucho dialogar contigo, espero verte mañana u otro día  
  
Y.Y: así será n.n  
  
N: buenas noches  
  
Y.Y: buenas noches  
  
N: adiós  
  
Y.Y: adiós  
  
Computadora: puede que Naoko_Hirazagi no responda, parece no tener conexión  
  
Y: lo ves?  
  
Y.Y: ver que?  
  
Y: que no es tan malo socializar con ella n.n  
  
Y.Y: si, tienes razón Yugi n.n  
  
Y: de nada, haré todo lo posible para que tu y ella.... ya sabes...  
  
Y.Y: Yugi por favor... ù///u...  
  
Y: jajajaja estás rojo, en fin mejor descansemos que mañana tenemos cosas que hacer  
  
Y.Y: de acuerdo, buenas noches  
  
Y: buenas noches  
  
El espíritu del rompecabezas entró a su habitación en dicho objeto y Yugi se metió en su cama para reposar y prepararse para lo que se avecinaba.....  
  
Fin del segundo capi..  
  
Si, yo se, quedó medio cucho, pero ya saben... soy principiante.... así que porfis no sean malitos conmigo! Y esperemos tener el tercer capi para dentro de dos semanas (en esta tengo examenes) bueno  
  
Bye!  
  
Dudas, comentarios, insultos, etc. A mi mail tayde_sandoval@hotmail.com  
  
Y Ya saben R/R  
  
(clic aquí abajo)  
  
| |  
| |  
  
\ / 


End file.
